


you're all i see

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all i see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duplighoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/gifts).



  
It's the quiet moments in the morning like these that Josh loves, curled up in bed with Tyler, their hearts beating in unison.  
  
Tyler starts to stir, making adorable little groaning noises. His eyelashes flutter, and he yawns before opening his eyes.  
  
"Good morning," Josh tells him, kissing him on the nose.  
  
"Morning," Tyler mumbles sleepily.  
  
"Your hair looks ridiculous," Josh tells him.  
  
"I know," Tyler says, absentmindedly raking fingers through his hair.  
  
Josh laughs quietly, pulling him closer. "You're adorable."  
  
"I'm hot," Tyler corrects.  
  
"Adorable," Josh repeats.  
  
"I'm extremely low-pressure, and you know it," Tyler says. He tries to make a sexy face, but all he manages to do is look even more adorable.  
  
Josh laughs. "You are _adorable._ " And before Tyler can cut him off, he adds, "And hot. And gorgeous. And amazing."  
  
"Flatterer," Tyler laughs, kissing him. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around, but you do have your moments."  
  
"Love you too, Ty."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't understand what Tyler said about being "extremely low-pressure," he's talking about how in terms of meteorology, low-pressure means warm. (Or hot.)


End file.
